For the Last Time, the Dinosaur Is Fake, Dammit!
by Psycho-Revolver
Summary: This takes place in the same AU as my previous story, "Family Life", using the same characters and such. This story takes place when they are in elementary school (in the last one they were in High School). Summary: My kids and their friends go on a field trip, but things go from bad to worse when they get lost! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


**My (Nick's) Point of View:**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I slammed on my alarm clock to turn it off. I sat up in my wife and mine's bed rubbing my eyes.

"Fuck Mondays." I muttered to myself. Even as an adult, I hated this day of the week. I work on the weekends, I don't see why I despise them so much. Probably because my kids are always so grouchy on Mondays. They're in elementary school right now, so it's really only natural I guess. I suppose I don't like seeing my kids upset. Then again, they're always at each other's throats sometimes. Owen is 10 and Skye is 8.

I got out of bed. Bridget, my wife, was already downstairs getting the kids breakfast. I got dressed for work. The thing I love about my job is that the dress code is for the most part casual. I'm just in the studio all day mixing and recording music with whatever band or artist I have assigned to me that day. I love what I do, but it's not that easy sometimes. Sometimes I get these really bratty girls who are suppose to be making some crappy tween-pop records. They always act so spoiled and rotten and it pisses me off. But I either be nice or I'm out of the job. Also the actual work of mixing can get pretty complex as well, but I'd rather not get into that.

Did I mention I LOVE my town? No? Well I'll tell you why. When my wife and I were dating as teens, we had four other friends who were also couples. Jalen and Kirsten, and Andy and Noelle. They're married now and they live in our town. There kids are friends with our kids, and we're kind of a big family. It's awesome.

Anywho I walked downstairs after I got dressed.

"Morning Hun." said Bridget as she handed me a cup of coffee and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Bridge." I say, smiling. I sit down at the table. Owen is face-down in a bowl of cereal. That kid always loved his cereal. Wonder who he got it from. Skye was eating a toaster waffle with her hands.

"Morning Pop." said Owen, his mouth stuffed with cereal. As he spoke, some bits of cereal shot from his mouth. I chuckled.

"Heh, morning Owen. Get enough cereal this morning?" I say slyly. He rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Daddy!" Skye exclaims. Wonder what's got her in such a good mood on a Monday.

"Morning Kiddo...why are you so excited?" I say, sipping my coffee as Bridget sits down at the table with a bagel and cream cheese.

"My class is going on a field trip to the Natural History Museum!" she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I hope you have fun." I say, smiling. Bridget on the other hand, looks kind of skeptical.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go? Remember last year the animatronic T-Rex in the dinosaur exhibit scared you last year and you had an accident and Daddy had to come pick you up?" said Bridget in a motherly tone.

"That was a whole year ago! I'm older now! I'm not afraid of no robot dino!" she said confidently. She looks so cute when she tries to act all high-and-mighty like that.

"I remember that!" said Owen, laughing. "That was hilarious!"

"SHUT UP OWEN!" shouted Skye, quickly and loudly.

"Calm down you too! Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. The bus'll be here any minute now." said Bridget.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I finished my waffles and grabbed my bag. The bus was right outside the house when I got out! Thank god I didn't miss it. One time I missed the bus and Mommy had to drive me to school and she was mad I missed the bus! I swore to never miss it again. So yeah, I got on the bus. I sat next to Kyle, who was Uncle Jalen and Aunt Kirsten's son. No, they're not ACTUALLY my aunt and uncle. They're just good friends of my parents and they're super nice! Did I mention Kyle is really cute? Don't tell him that though! I don't want him to know I like him. Well, not yet anyway. He has blonde hair and looks just like Uncle Jalen, but he dyed a part of his hair purple because of something his mom did. I don't know all the details behind that. He's so cute and cool, I wish he wasn't in my brother's grade. He's a whole two years older than me and Owen constantly teases to tell him I like him! Sometimes I really hate my brother. But other times he's really cool! Like over the summer some boy from the High School stole my bike so he could sell it, so Owen and Kyle went over to his house and stole it back before he could! Speaking of High School, I wonder what it's like there. It must be cool!

"So, are you excited for the field trip today?" asked Kyle. I love it when he talks to me!

"Yeah! Totally! I'm sorry you can't go though." I replied.

"It's okay, I didn't want to go anyway. 4th and 5th Graders get to watch a movie in class while the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Graders go on the field trip."

"You guys get to watch a movie? Lucky!" I exclaimed. I love movies! I could talk for hours about them. Owen says I could talk for hours about anything. I wonder what he means by that. I hear yelling from the back of the bus. Grr! Owen is having a loud conversation with Rose and David again! What? David and Rose? OH! They're Aunt Noelle and Uncle Andy's kids. They told us that they named there kids after characters from a TV show they loved as teenagers. I can't remember what show they said it was though. It was called "Doctor What" or something like that...I'll remember it later. Ugh! I just wish they weren't so loud though!

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter One. The following characters in this story are REAL people: Nick (myself), Bridget (my girlfriend), Andy, Noelle, Jalen, and Kirsten.**

**The following characters in this story are FAKE PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR CHILDREN WHOM DO NOT YET EXIST AND WHOS NAMES I MADE UP ON THE SPOT: Owen, Skye, Kyle, Rose, and David.**


End file.
